Trading Pain for Love
by KittyVampireMouse
Summary: The war has been won and the dark lord defeated. The school has been repaired and the students will be returning soon. But life is not well for everyone. Severus Snaps is a man who just wants to suffer in peace. Or oes he? A new teacher at Hogwarts may change more than just his bad atittude. Warning: mature content in later chapters. Severus Snaps x OC Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Mature content ahead! **

**All characters, settings, and histories are the complete and total property of J. R. Rowling. I just like having fun with them. However, Ellian Ashford is all mine.**

**In my world, Severus survived. Albus, Sirius, and Remus lived through the war. Lucius and Draco came over to the good side. Harry, Hermione, and Ron come back for their last year.**

"**Trading Pain for Love"**

**Chapter 1: The New Little Professor**

It was late into the evening when Albus Dumbledore called for a staff meeting. Slowly, the professors showed up, one by one, to the headmaster's office. They all took their seats and waited expectantly for Albus to start.

The old wizard smiled as he spoke, "As you all are aware, the castle has been completely repaired, and the students will be returning this August."

The professors burst out in a fit of whispers. They were all excited to finally get back to teaching. After the war, they'd all been busy with repairs to the school and the care of those that had been injured in the battle. Also, the many funerals that they'd had to attend. It had been a depressing few months and the staff was craving some normalcy. Albus smiled at the excitement that filled the room. However, not everyone was happy.

Severus Snape sat silently between Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall. His face, as usual, was an emotionless mask. He was relieved that the war had finally ended. No longer did he or anyone else have to live in fear of Voldemort. He'd spent about three months in the hospital wing under Poppy's strict watch recovering from Nagini's bite. Ever since the defeat of the dark lord, Severus had felt very useless. He didn't have to play deatheater anymore, and Albus no longer needed a spy. After the final battle, everyone had returned home to their families and lovers. Who did **he **have to go home to? Who was waiting for **him**?

Suddenly, Albus called for their attention with a loud shout, "Attention please!" The room went quiet as the staff members gave their full attention to the headmaster. Even Severus's ears perked up a bit. Whenever Albus added on to his announcements, it was not good for those involved. "I'm afraid that Hagrid is not qualified to teach Care of Magical Creatures. He will, however, remain our games keeper," said Albus as he absentmindedly stroked his beard.

"Then who will fill the position, Albus?" asked Minerva, worried that they may be without a professor.

"I feel that Remus is more than capable of teaching the class," answered Albus, trying to calm the distraught woman.

Remus looked surprised, "Me?"

"If you don't mind, of course," said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes.

Remus couldn't say no, but he had a question, "Then who will take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?"

Severus really perked up at this. He looked hopefully to Albus. If anything could put purpose back into his life it was getting the very position that he had desired for years.

However, those hopes were quickly and almost brutally dashed by Albus's next announcement. "I've already hired a replacement. She will be coming here tonight, in fact," said Albus happily.

The staff was excited by the prospect of a new teacher and companion. It'd been a while since there'd been a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that hadn't had problems of some sort. Personally, Minerva was glad that there'd be another woman around. She didn't really get along with loopy Trelawney. All she wanted was a sensible lady to have tea and conversations with.

Severus just grumbled under his breathe. He didn't even want to know what imbecile that Albus had seen fit to appoint to the position. This girl would probably be some old, loony hag that smelled of dust and burnt sugar. Severus was snapped out of his thoughts when the headmaster dismissed them all. Everyone else had left to get started on their preparations for the coming school year. He made it to the door before Albus stopped him, "Severus, could you stay a moment, please?"

Snape let out a heavy sigh, but he turned and walked over to the headmaster's desk. "Yes?" he questioned. The potions master was trying not to give his mentor attitude, but it was difficult.

Albus just grinned back, his blue eyes shining behind his half-moon glasses. "Angry about my decision concerning the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?"

Severus looked away and grunted a response, "I don't care what you do."

The headmaster sighed loudly, drawing Snape's attention and annoyance. "Come now, Severus. I've done a complete background check on the new teacher. She's very nice and intelligent and I think that she'll be a good influence on everyone's mural."

The potions master narrowed his black eyes on the older wizard. "But Albus, you promised me that position. You said that once my spying days were over, it would be mine!" Severus's voice grew louder and angrier as he spoke.

Albus felt bad for getting the poor boy so worked up, but he needed Severus to understand, "Your spying days **are **over and thank God for it, but that's exactly why I didn't give you the job. My boy, you've spent over half of your life walking a thin line between life and death. Everything was a battle for you. I don't want you teaching a class that will do nothing but bring up dark memories. I regret ever having part in twisting your fate, and now I want to repay you for all of the pain that you were forced to suffer through on other peoples' behalves."

"But. . .," Snape tried to interrupt, but Albus wouldn't allow it.

"The war is over and Voldemort is dead. You are free, Severus. I want you to spend the rest of your life enjoying living without everyday risks of death. Settle down, take on an apprentice, find a woman." Albus's voice was desperate. All he'd ever wanted for Severus was happiness. It seemed to come so easily to others, but joy constantly eluded the black haired man.

Finally, Severus could take no more. "I don't care! I don't care about any of it! You can take your stupid teaching position and give it to any idiot you want to! It's not your job to worry about my life and what woman would be able to even stand such a deplorable man!" yelled Snape until his face was flushed red from the exertion. Albus thought the man might pass out any minute.

"Severus, please. . .," the headmaster begged, trying to calm his dear friend, but Snape wasn't having it. The potions master just growled in frustration before leaving the room. He slammed the door as hard as he could, causing some of the portraits to rattle. Albus let out a defeated sigh. Hopefully, the new professor would invoke some change in Severus. However, he wasn't getting his hopes up.

Severus had stormed down to his quarters in the dungeons, growling at every house elf and teacher that he'd seen. After, entering his rooms he slammed the door and locked it with a quick charm. His breath was loud and labored. He'd never gotten so mad at Albus before. The potion's master hated when his emotions got out of hand. It always ended up putting quite the strain on his mind and body. He was long overdue for a break down.

Shaking all thoughts out of his head, Severus headed over to the small cabinet that sat beside his book shelf. It was stocked to the brim with wine, butter bear, and fire whiskey for the really bad days. He grabbed a bottle of the fire whiskey, a large glass, and moved to the black leather sofa in his sitting room. He poured himself some alcohol and gulped it down. The burn was heavenly after the hellish day that he'd had.

Just when he'd managed to relax a knock interrupted his peace. Cursing under his breath; Severus stomped over to the door, undid the locking charm, and jerked the door open. However, he was not expecting what he'd opened the door to.

Standing just outside his doorway, was a girl. Not a woman, a girl. Looking to be only twenty-one years old. She was at least two feet shorter than him and she was petite like a little fairy. Her skin was pale and appeared soft. The girl's dark brown hair fell in waves past her shoulders. Curious chocolate colored eyes studied him with interest. She wore a delicate looking, pastel purple dress that stopped just above her knees and short pin heels adorned her small pixie like feet.

"Who are you?" Severus found himself at a loss for intelligent speech. The alcohol, the break down in front of Albus, and now this young lady. It was too many ups and downs for his mind to process. However, everything snapped back into focus when the girl answered him.

"My name is Ellian Ashford. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I got here a few minutes ago and Professor Dumbledore said that I should go ahead and introduce myself to the other professors." Ellian's voice trembled slightly when she spoke. Severus took this as a sign of weakness.

"Well, I'm Severus Snape, and you needed what, exactly?" sneered the potions master, the fire whiskey in his system making him even more crude.

"Oh, well, I just wanted you to know that if you should need me at all, don't hesitate to ask. And I hope that if I need any help that I can come to you too," said Ellian with a small smile.

It may have been the alcohol buzzing through his veins or maybe it was just his normal attitude, but he found himself wanting to hurt this young girl. He wanted to make her cry with stinging words. Ellian seemed happy. Why should **she **get to be happy when he couldn't?

Snape leaned down until he was eyelevel with the girl. He made sure that his gaze was piercing and cruel. "Don't count on it," he growled.

For a moment fear passed over her face and Snape saw a shiver run through her body. He thought that he'd won, until her shivering suddenly stopped and her dark eyes steeled with confidence and determination. "I don't think that you should be drinking when you have so much work to do, Professor," she spoke calmly.

Severus pulled back in shock, but he made sure to keep his face blank. Ellian just smiled at him. "Well, Professor Snape, you're definitely an interesting one," said Ellian as she turned to and walked away, "Goodnight Professor."

With a growl Severus slammed the door shut. He walked over and threw himself onto the couch. The girl hadn't been scared of him. She'd blatantly stood her ground against him. Not even most of his coworkers could talk back to him, and yet the new girl hadn't even stuttered in his presence. Clearly, Ellian Ashford was no normal witch.

**I hope you liked it. I plan to continue. I know this is not my usual stuff, but I wanted to try it. **

**Please review**


	2. The First Sign of Hurt

**Warning! Mature content ahead!**

**All Harry Potter characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Except my sweet little Ellian.**

**Chapter 2: The First Sign of Hurt**

A week had passed since the first night that he'd met Ellian Ashford and Severus had locked himself in his potions lab. He didn't want to risk running into Ellian. The haughty girl had made a fool of him the other night and he was not going to chance that again without being prepared. His drunken state hadn't exactly helped him that night. She had proven herself to be smarter than he'd anticipated.

Suddenly, Albus's face appeared in the cinders of the large fireplace. After putting a stasis charm on the bubbling potion that he was currently working on, Severus quickly walked over to answer the fire call. "Did you need something headmaster?"

"Yes, I would like you to join us for breakfast in the great hall," said Albus with a casual, friendly smile.

Severus sighed heavily. "Am I really needed?" Albus simply nodded and with a quick "Hurry up, my boy" the headmaster's fiery projection vanished, leaving the fireplace dark.

With a frustrated growl, Severus left his rooms and headed for the great hall. He knew that Albus probably wanted to discuss the welcoming feast with the staff. The students would be returning that night. Harry Potter and a few of his friends were returning as well. Thanks to Voldemort, the golden trio hadn't been able to finish their final year. Snape groaned at the thought of having to teach Neville Longbottom for another year.

Severus finally made it to the large dining hall, but he froze as soon as he walked through the door. At the head table sat Ellian Ashford. She and Minerva were running their mouths like young schoolgirls while Albus just smiled as he listened to whatever nonsense the two women were conversing about. The potions master had a quick argument with himself, before he finally forced himself to walk up to the staff table.

Albus grinned and greeted him, "Good morning, Severus. Take a seat. We were just discussing the welcoming feast."

Severus looked to his empty seat and scowled when he realized that Ellian had picked the chair right next to his. He wasn't sure if she'd done it on purpose to aggravate him or if his luck was just **that **bad.

Ellian turned and looked up at him. Her dark brown eyes were expectant. Severus didn't understand what the little nuisance wanted from him. He slowly sat down, but he didn't let his eyes leave Ellian's face. However, the relief that appeared in her eyes surprised him. Just what was she so happy about?

"Ellian was just telling us that she was a little nervous about being introduced to the students tonight," said Albus as he waved his wand and made food and drinks appear on the table.

Severus just cocked a dark brow and reached for his coffee. "Personally, I think that there is nothing to fear from idiots."

"Severus!" Minerva scolded. She hated when he insulted the students.

However, before the two heads of house could get into it; a soft sound stopped them. Ellian was giggling. "That's a little harsh, but I do feel a bit better," she said through her light laughter.

Minerva smiled at the young woman, glad that Ellian didn't take offense from the potions master's snark. Severus, on the other hand, just stared in slight wonder. Had he said that to anyone else, they would have told him to stop being so hateful; but Ellian had taken it as a harsh joke. She was laughing about it. He found it quite odd but not completely unpleasant.

Suddenly, Remus Lupin came running into the great hall and he made his way to the staff table. Severus's body stiffened when Remus slipped past him to get to his chair at the other end of the table. Ellian noticed the little slip in professor Snape's posture and her curiosity kicked in. She wondered what the deal was between the two men. However, she decided that now was not the time for questioning.

"A bit late, aren't we, Remus?" asked Dumbledore with a small chuckled at the frazzled werewolf.

Remus nervously scratched his head, "Yes, I actually woke up late; and I forgot that the students don't come back until tonight, so I panicked and rushed to my classroom instead of here." The man was now red faced, afraid that he'd just humiliated himself in front of his new coworker.

Ellian just smiled, "Ha, ha. Sounds like a rough morning, but I bet that I can top it." She then proceeded to tell them all about the time that she had spilt milk on her lap and then went to school with her bra on the outside of her shirt. Albus laughed so hard that he choked on his toast. Minerva's face was red and Remus was trying hard not to picture the image of Ellian's bra. Meanwhile, Severus found himself truly astonished. Judging by the story, Ellian was the biggest klutz that he'd ever met. If she was to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, maybe the students should have helmets and protective padding. Hopefully, she was only a danger to herself.

Breakfast continued and Snape was about ready to explode. Ellian was happily munching on a piece of juicy sausage. She held a flaky biscuit in her other hand. Everyone else was using their forks, knives, and spoons; but she was using her fingers. Her neatly manicured fingers were now greasy and covered in crumbs.

"Can you eat properly for Christ's sake!?" yelled Severus.

Minerva gasped and slammed her fork down on the table. "Severus Snape, that is no way to speak to a lady!" she shouted, scowling at the potions master.

"Well, maybe if she acted like one!" Severus retorted.

Not wanting a fight to break out, Ellian quickly spoke up, "Oh no! It's ok. He's right." Everyone turned to her in silent surprise. Even Severus looked a little baffled.

"Ha, ha! My parents always said that I eat like a kid. I could use the lessons in etiquette." Ellian looked to Severus and smiled at him. Her features showed nothing but gratitude. He could only gawk back at her. This girl was far more different than he'd thought.

After finishing breakfast, the teachers left to get their lessons in order for the first day of school. Ellian saw Severus and ran after him. Her previous curiosity was back, and she wanted to ask him about his reaction to Remus before the man locked himself up in his lab again.

Severus felt a gentle tug on the sleeve of his black robe. When he turned, he was face to face with professor Ashford. He contemplated yelling at her for daring to touch him, but for some reason the girl's presence didn't bother him as much as others.

"Yes?" he drawled, letting the word gracefully role off his tongue.

Ellian blushed a little at the smoothness of the man's voice. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed it's appeal sooner. "W-well, I just wanted to ask you something."

Severus let out a quiet sigh, "Go on then."

Ellian's doe eyes shined with his approval. "I was just wondering why you seem so tense around Remus."

No answer came, so she looked up and saw that Snape's face had completely shut down. His obsidian eyes were blank and lifeless. The fire was gone. His porcelain skin seemed to go even paler.

Finally, the man spoke, "He's a werewolf."

"I-I know but . . .," her voice quivered under his emotionless gaze.

"That's all you need to know." With that, Severus turned and walked away; leaving Ellian alone in the hall.

She just stood there for a few minutes, berating herself for snooping in other peoples' business. Ellian didn't want to upset anyone. More than anything, she never wanted to see that broken look on Severus's face again.

**I hope that you are reading and enjoying. The next chapter will be full of mushy love.**

**Please review! I haven't gotten many for this fic and I hope it's not because it sucks.**


	3. chapter3

**Warning! Mature content ahead!**

**Once again, all characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling. Except Ellian.**

**Chapter 3: Collision**

Later that night; the students had arrived, the first years had been sorted, and everyone was happily digging into the food. This was interrupted when Minerva loudly tapped the side of her glass with a spoon. The room went quiet and all eyes were on the staff table.

Albus slowly rose from his seat and made his way to the podium. "I would first, like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts. Now, there have been some changes over the summer. Hagrid has resigned as a teacher, so Remus Lupin will take his place as the Care for Magical Creatures professor."

The children energetically applauded. There was even some loud wooping coming from the Gryffindor table. Waiting for the children to settle down, Albus continued, "Also, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Ms. Ellian T. Ashford." Ellian nervously stood up and gave a short bow before quickly sitting again.

All of the teachers clapped, trying to reassure the shy woman. Even Severus was dully applauding, but his was more out of obligation. Albus usually lectured him for acting less than civil to others.

At the Gryffindor table Harry and his friends were discussing the new professor.

"Hopefully, she's not twisted like the others," said Ron as he continued to stuff his face.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that Ms. Ashford will be a fine teacher."

Suddenly, Fred and George joined in on the conversation. "Yeah, she's definitely a **fine **teacher," they chorused, sending sultry looks to the new professor.

"She **is **pretty," said Harry. He found himself actually looking forward to class with Professor Ashford.

The next morning, after the students had left the great hall; the teachers left for their first classes of the day. Ellian ran as fast as she could in her black, two-inch heels; trying to catch up with Severus. She finally caught him by the sleeve, but she was now gasping for breath and was unable to speak.

Severus turned and was scowling at her. "What?" His tone was harsh and cruel. It stung Ellian's ears. It wasn't the smooth baritone that she'd come to associate with the man.

Ellian's body was now nervous and shaking. "W-well, I was wondering if maybe you'd come watch my first class. I'd like to hear what you think of my teaching, Severus," she stammered as she twiddled her fingers.

Snape's face seemed to grow angry at the simple request. "First of all, it is Professor Snape to you. Second, I do not have time to waste on a mediocre, rookie teacher."

"But . . ."

"Find someone else," said Severus before turning and stalking down the hall.

Ellian was shocked. Severus hadn't even talked that scathingly when he'd been drunk. She thought that they'd gotten along pretty well that morning. Was it because she had pried into his personal business? She felt like crying, but that would only make her feel even more pathetic.

"Ellian?" Remus was walking towards her with concern in his golden brown eyes.

She quickly collected herself and turned to face the worried wolf, "Oh, hey Rem . . . Professor Lupin."

He looked at her with a raised brow. Remus was pretty sure that Ellian had been calling all of the teachers by their first names. Why the sudden change? "Ellian, you can call me Remus."

The woman let a small smile grace her features. "I'm sorry, Remus. I just had a little scrap with Professor Snape."

"Weren't you calling him Severus just the other morning?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah, but he made it pretty clear that he didn't like it," said Ellian. Her usual happy attitude was gone, leaving a heavy depression over the girl.

"Don't feel bad. He's like that with everyone." Inwardly, Remus was very upset with Severus. He had noticed how Ellian acted towards the potions master. He figured that Severus had never dealt with someone flirting with him before. "What were you asking him?"

The girl continued to nervously twiddle her thumbs, afraid that Remus would reject her just Severus had. "I just wanted someone to look in on my first class. You know, to make sure I'm on the right track."

"I'll do it. I don't have a class until this evening, so I'll come and watch you," suggested Remus. He really did want to cheer her up.

Ellian's doe eyes went wide, "Really?" Remus just grinned and nodded.

She smiled, "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Ellian grabbed Lupin's hand and dragged him to her classroom while chatting excitedly.

The students were surprisingly quiet as Ellian took her place at the head of the classroom. Remus was sitting in the back and watching closely. He wondered just how she taught. The woman's personality was so unique that he wondered if her educational methods were just as different.

Ellian went on with her lesson on defending against demons. She spoke quite strongly even though she stuttered a few times. The students were completely enthralled with the way that Professor Ashford explained the different defense spells. Remus was amazed at how well that Ellian had fallen into the role. He didn't get why the girl had been so nervous about teaching.

Class had been dismissed and all of the students were chatting excitedly about what they'd learned. Harry remained behind and walked up to Ellian's desk. "Um, Professor Ashford?" said Harry, trying to get her attention.

Ellian turned and smiled at him, "Yes?"

Harry blushed as he stammered, "I-I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your class today. You're an amazing teacher."

Ellian gave a nervous giggle at the compliment and she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Oh, well, thank you; Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry," he said with a charming smile. With that, he left.

Ellian found her face heating up. Remus laughed at her bewildered state. He walked up to her desk with a grin, "Well, aren't you just the princess at the ball." Ellian's face went from embarrassed to pouting. She didn't appreciate his teasing.

With a tired huff, she pulled herself up until she was sitting on the edge of her desk. "So, what did you think of the class?" she asked as she carefully removed her shoes. The black two-inch heels had become extremely uncomfortable about half way through the lesson.

"It was good. You did very well, especially for your first day and the students seemed to like you," said Remus, recalling how most of the boys hadn't been able to keep their eyes off of Ellian. He understood their interest. She **was **quite pretty.

"Thank you," said Ellian with a big grin. She suddenly rocked back and ended up knocking something off. The object shattered into tiny glass shards.

Forgetting that she was barefoot, Ellian quickly jumped off of the desk, "Oh, no!"

"Ellian wait!" yelled Remus.

"Aaaah!" a scream echoed through the halls of Hogwarts.

Down in the dungeons, Severus was flipping through essays that he'd taken up from his first class. He scowled when he realized that they were all dismal. He thought that at least a few of them would have brightened up over the summer.

With an aggravated huff, he threw the papers down on his desk; causing a letter to flutter to the floor. Severus groaned as he bent down to pick it up. The envelope had Ellian's name on it. It was then that he remembered that Albus had told him to give the letter to Professor Ashford. Obviously, Snape had put it down and forgotten all about it.

The potions master hesitated before grabbing the small envelope and heading out the door. He didn't really want to see the girl. Ellian made him feel strange. He was in unfamiliar territory when it came to the odd little witch.

"Ow, ow! It stings!" wined Ellian. Remus was currently pulling glass shards out of her bloodied feet. She felt stupid. What idiot jumps onto the floor barefoot when there's broken glass?

"I know it hurts, but I have to get the glass out before I can heal it." Remus was being as gentle as possible. The glass had cut Ellian's feet to ribbons. Lots of tiny cuts littered the bottoms and sides of her feet, but there was a long gash on top of her left foot.

Severus was just coming around the corner when he heard a loud scream coming from Ellian's classroom. Without thinking, he rushed to the door and flung it open. There was Lupin crouched over a whimpering Ellian. Blood covered Remus's hands and clothes. Ellian's feet looked like they'd been slashed by claws.

Severus's eyes went even blacker and his mouth clenched into a hard grimace. "Get out, Lupin," he spoke with deadly calm.

Ellian and Remus just stared, bewildered by the sudden situation. "Severus, it's not what it looks like," Remus tried to reason. He'd even put his hands up in surrender.

Ellian could feel the tension thrumming throughout the room. What did Remus mean by it's not what it looks like?

"I said out, you miserable beast!" yelled Snape.

With a frightened look, Lupin slowly made his way to the door. He looked back at Ellian and mouthed _'It's ok' _before leaving. Severus slammed the door shut and, all at once, his attention was on her.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I really do hope that someone out there is enjoying this. I know that it's a slow start, but I promise to get to the lovey dovey as soon as the plot will allow.**


End file.
